Darkness falls
by celestriamoon
Summary: Halloween is coming up soon and for Serena there's a mysterious voice talking to her in her dreams even when she's awake. People are dissapearing and reapearing what does this voice want from Serena


Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon  
  
*********************************** ****  
Darkness Falls  
  
Your time will come. Dark is near and you're in fear. The light can't protect you forever.  
  
As I woke up I could feel the cold sweat dripping down the sides of my face. It was 7 o'clock, half an hour till my alarm would wake me up. Halloween was coming up soon, leaves were falling, and it was getting darker sooner. Shadows were lurking around in dark corners and it was getting colder out.  
  
'Your time will come.'  
  
"What was that?"  
  
'Dark is near and you're in fear.'  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
After a minute of silence I just figured it was the wind. After my shower and got ready I didn't hear much of anything. It was as if no one was there. I walked down stairs and saw no one there.  
  
"Hello? Mom, anyone home?"  
  
After I didn't see anything I went upstairs to see if they were still asleep. But no one was in their room. So I walked downstairs again and looked around.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
I jumped turning around. But wait a sec; she wasn't there a second ago?  
  
"But, w-where did you, you weren't there, I came down."  
  
"Are you alright, I've been here the whole time, do you have a fever you're up earlier then usual."  
  
"Um no mom I'm fine, just I'm fine, uh I got to go to school, see you later!" I said as I walked out the door.  
  
Something was awful weird this morning.  
  
The wind picked up and leaves were swirling around me, my hair blowing all directions. There wasn't a movement in sight; the light can't protect you forever.  
  
My dream, those words where have I heard those words before.  
  
All of a sudden they stopped, the leaves fell and the wind died. Everything was silent.  
  
'Your time will come.'  
  
(If you have the song You Set Me Free by Michele branch I suggest u listen to it right here.)  
  
I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I heard birds chirping and cars were driving by, everything was back to normal again. So I kept on walking to school. Whatever was happening, I might as well figure it out later.  
  
After a couple of blocks I turned around a corner and had the usual run in with Darien.  
  
"Geez meatball head, think you could *not* run into me for a day", said the tall ebony haired man. Any person who didn't see them run into each other everyday might not have noticed the spark between them every time they saw each other, but for the people who were used to it could feel it.  
  
At this moment a light wind picked up and to them it seemed as if no one else was there. My hair was blowing to one side and it messed up his hair which made him even sexier then he looked now and that is hard to believe.  
  
"Oh sorry Darien I'll try harder next time, you know, like when I'm actually running late for school and have time to think to look around the corner before turning," I said back with sarcasm.  
  
"Uh, yeah ok then."  
  
I started to giggle; it was just so funny to see his face at that moment.  
  
"Anyways Darien I have to get to school if you don't mind that is."  
  
"Um, oh yeah sure."  
  
Today was a weird day for sure. Me waking up early, my dream, making Darien act all weird, maybe just maybe I'll make it to school on time. Yeah right as if that would be happening anytime soon.  
  
Just one more block and I'll be at school. Man I'm so tired, why do I have to walk all this way anyways?  
  
As I walked into school, lots of people were still at their lockers. I can't believe it; I am actually on time for once. What are the odds? I saw Lita and Ami so I decided to go over to them since I had time and all.  
  
The looks on their faces was priceless.  
  
The darkness will suffocate you and there will be no one to help.  
  
Oh my god. There was that voice again. But the words are different.  
  
'You see all the people in the hall, your friends. Ami and Lita. they can't help you, no one can.'  
  
What the heck! Is someone following me? But the voice, no one else can hear it. This is so confusing.  
  
'Looking for someone?'  
  
I turned around and everyone in the hall disappeared. I looked all around but there was no one in sight.  
  
"Whose there, where'd everyone go?"  
  
'So many questions so little time.'  
  
"So little time, little time for what?"  
  
There was no answer. But I don't understand everyone was here a second ago. This is so frustrating!  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
Just as I said that everyone was back and heard me. All heads were looking at me, uh oh, what do I do. Quick Serena think.  
  
"Eh, eh woops, sorry I was acting for a play and got carried away."  
  
That seemed to work, but Ami and Lita were giving me weird looks.  
  
"Uh Serena we didn't know you were in a play?" "Oh I'm not it's just I was um, in my own little world and had to make up an excuse."  
  
"Oh, ok well we better get to class Serena, see you later Lita."  
  
"Oh yeah, see you at lunch."  
  
"Bye Serena and Ami."  
  
As we were walking down the hall some teachers had their rooms decorated for Halloween, while a bunch of students were working on decorating the halls. Halloween was going to be so much fun in school this year.  
  
We get to dress up, and even though this sounds kind of childish but we do all sorts of activities and best of all. NO SCHOOL WORK! That's like my favorite thing about school.  
  
Then at night there's a Halloween dance and you get to bring a friend if you want. Maybe two, and from what I've heard Ami's bringing Rei and Lita's bringing Mina whose going to bring Andy.  
  
I have no idea who I'm going to bring. Yeah well, what if I just picked someone off the street and brought them. Could you imagine me bringing someone off the streets to a school dance. Now that's a laugh.  
  
As the day went on I haven't had any more mysterious voices or people disappearing so I don't think I'll let the scouts know anything yet.  
  
But luckily I haven't had any detentions today either. I also don't have a scout meeting. How ironic. You'd think Rei would make them a little later so that way if I would get detention I could make it on time.  
  
And I'm supposed to be the blonde one. Yeah well I guess I'll go to the arcade.  
  
When I got there not many people were there but Andrew was putting up decorations.  
  
When I walked in and the bell jingled letting them know someone entered or left the arcade, Andrew looked up and smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Hey Serena."  
  
"Hey Andy, need some help?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure, let's see you can go on that ladder and hang up the orange streamers from that corner to that corner and the black ones from the other two."  
  
"Ok." The song Low by Kelly Clarkson started to play. It wasn't my favorite song but I liked it.  
  
I decided to do the orange first so I grabbed the ladder and took it over to the corner and hung the one end up. Only a small group of kids came in but they went right over to the arcade games.  
  
I carried the ladder all the way to the middle of the room to hang up the next part of it. As I walked up the ladder it felt a bit shaky, but I ignored it, little did I know I forgot to put it out the whole way.  
  
I heard the bell letting me know someone left or came in, but I figured someone left. I was at the top step about ready to hang the middle part up when the ladder started to violently shake and I fell.  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for impact but it never came. Instead I was in the arms of a well built guy holding me. I opened one eye and saw who it was, and then I closed it again just imagining that he caught me. I opened it again and I knew for sure that it was Darien who caught me.  
  
Just my luck.  
  
"So meatball head, it's not only running into me every morning but it's also me having to catch you when you fall."  
  
"Very funny Darien," I almost missed the way he reluctantly let me go but I just shrugged it off.  
  
"You know that you should make sure you open it up all the way or I might not be there the next time you fall."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," I said as I walked but had my head turned to look at him. He walked over to the counter where Andy's sister was helping out today. Of course he ordered the usual. Black coffee. Who would have guessed?  
  
Making sure I pulled the ladder out all the way I climbed the steps to put up the middle piece. It took me about 15 minutes to put up the streamers then I put sticky Halloween characters on the windows while Andy put cob webs with spiders on it.  
  
The night after the dance there's supposed to be a full moon, freaky I guess considering that it'll be Halloween. Anyways Andy's having a party here, there's going to be a maze in the back room, and I won't need to go trick or treating considering he's going to be having tons of candy.  
  
Like I said this will be the best Halloween ever. Once I was done putting up the sticky things on the windows I decided it was time for a break. I went up to the counter two seats next to Darien and ordered a chocolate milkshake.  
  
I was looking at this pumpkin Andy had carved out. He even had a candle in it already. Then the candle flickered out but the sliding doors didn't open, I must've blown it out or something.  
  
"Hey Andy can I have another match to light your lantern," I said looking at the pumpkin but when I was almost finished my sentence I turned around to see no one there again.  
  
Then I heard laughing but not the friendly kind, no this was the kind you hear in horror movies when you can't see the person but there's someone talking to you.  
  
As I turned around I couldn't see anyone but when I noticed that there was a strange orange glow coming from the pumpkin I realized the pumpkin was laughing at me.  
  
'You still don't get it do you.'  
  
"But how, how are you talking you're not real."  
  
'Oh I assure you, I'm very much real.'  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
'No one can help you, you should listen to Darien.'  
  
"What?"  
  
The pumpkin turned back to normal what the heck.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said tearing my gaze off the pumpkin and looking at him.  
  
"You said what, and you're staring at the pumpkin as if it was a person."  
  
Everyone was back again. What's going on?  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
I should listen to Darien? I don't get it. I noticed it was starting to get late. 5 o'clock, hmm, I guess I should go home.  
  
"Bye Andy, I'm going home."  
  
"Ok Serena, see you tomorrow."  
  
I walked through the sliding doors, the wind blowing my hair and it was kind of chilly out. I pulled my coat a little closer around me and started walking home. The sun was starting to go down and there were more and more shadows.  
  
'Dark is near and you're in fear.'  
  
"Well I guess going through the park is out of the question."  
  
I heard footsteps behind me so I looked but no one was there. Oh man, I better walk faster. I turned around and bumped into something. Oh shoot I can't look up, this guy's probably going to kill me or kidnap me, oh god please help me.  
  
"Serena."  
  
That name sounded familiar I started to look up, "Darien."  
  
"Yes."  
  
As I looked up I got lost in his ocean blue eyes. I couldn't think strait, his eyes were so entrancing.  
  
'You should listen to Darien.'  
  
The voice again shook me out of my trance.  
  
"Darien you scared the heck out of me!"  
  
"Sorry, I just figured you might want some company walking home, it's getting pretty late you know."  
  
"Oh ok, yeah I know."  
  
Damn voice I was perfectly fine just the way I was. I totally forgot about all the shadows and the voices but no it just had to interrupt me didn't it. We walked in silence for a couple of blocks till I was in front of my house.  
  
"Um, thanks Darien, you know for walking me home and everything."  
  
"It's alright; I had um nothing else to do anyways." My front door opened revealing my mom smiling.  
  
"Well hello Darien. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, just a walking Serena home."  
  
"Oh how nice well would you like to come in for dinner?"  
  
He looked at me I guess to see what my reaction would be but I was thinking too many things to even notice that my mom asked him.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess I will."  
  
Unconsciously I walked inside, putting my coat on the rack and taking my shoes off.  
  
"You two can go sit down at the table, Sammy's already there and Sere dad's working late so he won't be home till later."  
  
"Ok mom. Darien you can go in a while I'll be right back down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When I got into my room I was about to change, when I noticed something outside. I gasped. It was a big black cat almost panther like with bright yellow eyes smiling at me.  
  
'Hello sailor moon miss me?'  
  
"You're the voice from my dream!"  
  
*********************************** **** That's it for now. Tell me what you think. It'll get more interesting later on. Do you think I should add a little more Darien and Serena romance? (Thanx moonsoldierS I must have been thinking too much.)  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


End file.
